


Falling Slowly (No, Literally, So Please Send Help)

by Kaelynisfree



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Metavengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Natasha saves Clint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Slowly (No, Literally, So Please Send Help)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noahawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noahawk/gifts).



Clint is hanging upside down.

It isn’t on purpose. Just a few moments ago he was perched atop a building, taking aim at a goon in the green and yellow and now he dangles near a window, face down, clutching his bow to his chest. He is sure something is wrapped around his foot; he hopes that it's a piece of sturdy Stark rope or something equally as durable. 

He looks up to see that the object is some sort of cord: regular, probably old cord. He isn’t sure how it got there, but doesn't make a fuss.  It's probably what is keeping him from falling to his death. He considers climbing up the rope for a moment, but he would a) have to drop his bow and b)have to shift his weight on the rope and he isn’t sure how secure the line is.

His second option is to let himself fall; perhaps he could-

He looks down.

No. Absolutely not. There are hundreds of feet between him and the ground. Great.

Clint breaths, not erratically, but close enough to where one could consider him to be panicked, but a thug in a Hydra uniform falls past him. He casts his gaze up before he can witness the messy landing. Nobody wants to see that. Especially if that might be him in a few moments.

From the ledge of the building, another thug soars by.

A third one tumbles over and grabs for Clint as he falls, but Clint shifts his weight and swings the opposite direction, dodging from the grasps of the thug.

Unfortunately, the movement causes whatever is keeping him from falling to loosen. He feels himself begin to slip. He scrambles, using his arms and legs, reaching for purchase in he flat side of the building, but friction only does so much.

He starts to fall and then he stops.

A sharp tug pulls on his leg and all of his weight transfers at his right ankle. If it wasn’t dislocated before, it is now. However, Clint considers that not falling any longer is still a blessing, no matter the disguise.

He cranes his neck to look up again but still can not see who is pulling him up. Panic begins to rise in his chest, the panic settling into his breath and heart.

“Don’t worry, Barton. I got you.”

A wave of relieve washes over him and oxygen returns to his lungs at more normal rate. Well, at least for a moment until Natasha Romanoff tugs on the rope again which jostles his ankle to free him. He curses quietly.

She strains very little to pull him up and he tumbles over the ledge onto to the rooftop.

She lets him regain his composure again before she offers him a hand which he takes gladly.

Standing is a bit of a mess; blood rushes to his head once his stands upright. He wavers, feeling too light on his feet but Natasha is there to steady him. With Tasha’s arm around his waist, he walks towards the roof exit, Clint melodramatically dragging his hurt leg behind him.

“Natasha, I think you dislocated my ankle.”

She doesn’t respond.

“I think you’re going to have to carry me.”

She lets out a snort and without a word she continues on, giving him a gentle squeeze around the waist.

He kisses the top of her head, straightens out a bit and quietly says “thanks for saving me.”

She nods in a response and that’s all he needs. They tend not say it to one another anymore, but Clint knows that sometimes it nice to hear the sentiment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr prompt thing and it sort of got away from me. I don't usually write Hawkeye or Natasha, but this was fun.


End file.
